Episode 4929 (22 September 2014)
Sharon clocks that Phil seems distracted, but assumes it’s him worrying about Jay. Dexter, back from Newcastle, heads over to Phil’s house with Jay. Sharon begs a frosty Jay to at least stay for a coffee, to which he agrees. Phil hurriedly rushes Sharon out of the house, not wanting to risk a knowing Jay ratting on him and Shirley. Once they are alone, Phil desperately tries to persuade Jay that sleeping with Shirley was a mistake and a one-off; it’s Sharon he’s marrying. Phil convinces Jay to stay until the wedding, to which Jay finally agrees. Aunt Babe can’t help but notice that Shirley is on Cloud nine and it doesn’t take her long to guess that it’s because she’s been seeing Phil. Jay proposes to Abi that they stay in Walford for Phil and Sharon’s wedding to which she agrees; although Max is not best pleased. Whilst they are discussing plans, Lily looks out of Max’s living room window and sees Alfie being taken away by the police. Linda and Sharon look through wedding hair ideas with Dean. Sharon invites Dean to the wedding and tells him that he can bring a plus one. Later, Dean heads over to Lauren’s and asks her whether he’d like to attend Sharon’s wedding with him; she happily agrees. In the Arches, Phil informs Shirley that Jay knows what’s going on between them; Shirley doesn’t seem fazed. Abi is jealous when Jay makes a point of wanting to see Lola before they leave for Bolton. Lauren puts Abi’s concerns at rest; Jay loves her and it’s her that he’s going to Bolton for. That evening, it’s Phil’s stag do in the Vic, that Billy has arranged. Shirley turns up at Phil’s and tries to seduce him. Jay arrives and Shirley scarpers to hide. Jay convinces Phil that he must head to the Vic now – it’s his stag do after all. He agrees, leaving Shirley in the house alone. Once they leave, Jay leads Phil to the arches, asking Phil to trust him. As Phil and Jay step into the arches and turn on the light, Phil is shocked to see Ben standing in front of him... As Mo clocks that Alfie seems to be behaving strangely, the door goes and Shabnam heads to answer it. Two police officers have turned up and want to speak to Alfie; it’s the moment he’s been dreading. Mick sees Alfie with the police and confronts Tosh, knowing it was her who ruffled feathers. Tina is appalled that Tosh grassed Alfie up; aren’t his family going through a hard enough time already? Mo visits Kat in hospital and tells her that Alfie has been with the police. Stacey waits outside the police station for Alfie who tries to convince her not to worry – it was just a few routine questions. When Stacey presses further, Alfie confesses that Tosh made a statement to the police about him, hence the questioning. Alfie and Stacey arrive at the hospital and inform Kat and Mo that it was down to Tosh’s statement that the police got involved. Alfie is concerned when it’s mentioned that since he’s been questioned, it’s unlikely that the insurance will still pay out. Max and Stacey manage to sell the Capri – Alfie is gutted. Stacey clocks Tosh heading into the Vic and storms in after her. Stacey lets rip at Tosh; they’ve lost everything and Tosh has made it worse. Mick tries to diffuse the situation; they all agree Tosh has done wrong. Tosh refuses to apologise to Alfie and purports that if he has nothing to hide, he’ll be fine. Alfie is angry that Stacey let rip at Tosh in the Vic; now people will be talking. He nervously clocks his hidden photo of Nana Moon stashed in Kat’s stall. Mick heads over to the Masood’s and apologises to Alfie for Tosh’s actions. Mick tries to convince Alfie that he has to go ahead with the insurance claim; else people are going to talk. Plus, he needs the money to feed his kids. Roxy is unimpressed when Aleks tells her that he isn’t sure whether he’s going to be able to make Phil and Sharon’s wedding. When Roxy gives Sharon the wedding favours, Sharon confesses that she has made Linda her ‘Matron of Honour’; much to Roxy’s disdain. When Stacey mentions to Max that she’s pleased she at least has Mick on her side, with regards to Tosh’s actions, Max insinuates that she sounds like she’s interested in him. Stacey takes this as a sign that Max is jealous and hasn’t moved on from her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes